A Blind Turn
by MytakeonNCIS
Summary: Tony goes home.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Tony? Tony do you hear me? Come on Tony I need for you to answer me."

Tony blinked his eyes a few times, then grimaced in pain when he tried to shift his body.

"Tony are you with me?"

Tony whispered, "Boss is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Tony."

"What happened, where are we?"

"Bethesda, you were shot, the Danford case. Do you remember?"

"Shot, no, I don't remember. Did you get the guy?"

"No Tony, you did. You managed to get a round off before you passed out. You saved McGee."

"Too bad I didn't save me while I was at it. How long have I been out?"

"A week. You've surfaced a couple of times, but this is the first time you've been able to talk. I've sent for your doctors. Come on Tony open your eyes again. If you want to get out of here any time soon, they're going to want to see you awake and alert."

"Just resting Boss. I hurt all over. Where did he shoot me?"

"Once in your right thigh, once in your side and once in the head. You're hurting because you've been to surgery a couple of times. We almost lost you. But you know you don't have my permission to die. You're going to be okay".

Two doctors and a nurse entered the room then. Gibbs stepped back out of the way and leaned against the wall as they started to examine Tony. While the surgeon was checking Tony's wounds, the other doctor was checking blood pressure and heart rate.

"Okay Agent DiNozzo, I want you to open your eyes again. I need to check them."

As the doctor waved a pen light in front of Tony's eyes, he noticed from the monitor that Tony's heart rate and respiration were increasing.

"Agent DiNozzo, I need for you to calm down. Are you feeling any pain? Come on, calm down and let me know what you are feeling."

"I want to know Doc", Tony gasped. "I want to know why I can't see anything."

At that Gibbs shot straight up and moved closer to the bed. "Tony?"

Tony started thrashing about in the bed. "Boss? Boss, where are you? I can't see you."

The doctors quickly sedated Tony, and once he was sleeping again, they gestured for Gibbs to leave the room with them. Out in the hallway they found Director Vance.

"Gibbs, Doctors", Vance nodded. "I heard that Agent DiNozzo was conscious. How is he doing?"

"He can't see anything". Gibbs glared at the doctors. "What's going on with him?"

"We don't know yet, we'll get an MRI and a Cat scan. There would have been some swelling in the brain from the trauma and the surgery. That may be affecting his eyesight. The neurosurgeon didn't see any damage to the optic nerve. It could be that once the swelling goes down, he'll be fine."

"Could be?"

"Agent Gibbs, we'll know more when we get the test results. The neurosurgeon is on his way in now. Hopefully we'll have some answers in a few hours. In the meantime I'm going to keep Agent DiNozzo sedated, it's important that he remain calm. Does he have any family? Nobody's come to see him yet except for his co-workers. It can be important to his state of mind to have family here to support him."

"Tony usually doesn't want his family here when he's injured." Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, looking frustrated. "Damn, I need coffee", and he stalked off.

Director Vance turned to the doctors after watching Gibbs retreat. "I'll take care of informing Agent DiNozzo's family. In the meantime I'd like for you to call me when you get the results of those tests."


	2. Two Weeks Later

**Chapter 2 - Two Weeks Later**

Gibbs walked out of Tony's room, looked around and spotted the man he wanted to talk to "What is going on here Mr. DiNozzo?"

"What's going on Agent Gibbs is that I am taking my son home to New York with me."

"His home is here."

"Not anymore it isn't. I've closed up his apartment. I've had the personal belongings that he wants to take with him shipped to New York. The rest has been placed into storage."

"He hasn't been to your home since he was a teenager, why would he want to go there now. He needs to be around people he knows and loves."

"Agent Gibbs, my son is blind because of this job he insisted on having. He is in a depression. He needs the best doctors and therapists. I can provide that. He wants to come home with me. His career in law enforcement is over. He needs retraining in a new profession eventually. I can provide him employment whether he is blind or not. What can you do for him?"

"Boss, Jethro." The two men turned towards Tony who was holding on to the door frame. "It's for the best. I'm going with my father. There's no life for me here anymore." With that he turned and with his hands guiding the way, slowly made his way back to his bed.


	3. Three Months Later

**Chapter 3 - Three months later**

McGee looked up from the report he was writing and turned to look at the television screen that was mounted behind his desk. "Hey Boss, Ziva. Look at this, it's Tony."

_"In celebrity news, industrialist David DiNozzo has announced that his son Tony married his long time girlfriend Lisa Garrity in a lavish wedding ceremony held at the Waldorf Astoria hotel in New York. Tony, a former FBI agent was blinded several months ago during a mission he was on. But that hasn't stopped him from making a splash in the New York party scene. His hero and millionaire status, not to mention his dazzling good looks, has opened all doors to him. The happy couple will be honeymooning at a villa in Italy for two weeks after which our hero and his wife will be joining his father at their new jobs at DiNozzo Industries. Lisa will be working in public relations, while Tony will be Vice President in charge of Security. His experience in federal law enforcement will be invaluable in insuring that industrial espionage will not be an issue for DiNozzo Industries. We wish then all both the best of luck and hope that we will be seeing them around town again soon."_

McGee looked at the others, "Wow I guess Tony really has moved on from his life here with us. He didn't even think to invite us to the wedding. And what's with calling him an FBI agent?"

"Most people think of the FBI when they hear Federal Agent, they just confused it."

"And his long time girlfriend? He can't have known her for more than three months, although I guess that is a long time for Tony."

"Nine months." They turned to look at Gibbs. "I met her at the hospital a couple of times. She said that they had been dating for six months Ziva. She seemed to be nice. And she stuck with him."

"He never mentioned her."

"Well Ziva, he never does talk about the things that are really important to him, does he? Let's get back to the work folks. We have a case to solve."

"Boss, will you be replacing Tony now?"

"Why McGee, you looking to have that temporary senior field agent status made permanent?"

"No, that's not it Boss. We need the help. I admit I never realized just how much work Tony really did. But Boss, he's obviously moved on. He's married, he has a new job. Without his eyesight he can't work here. He has a new life."

"His injuries entitled him to at least six months disability leave McGee. His doctors have not signed off that his blindness is permanent yet and he has not resigned."

Yes, but when his eyesight didn't start coming back within a few weeks, the doctor's really weren't hopeful Boss.'

"Never the less, we still have to wait. The new FLETC class will be graduating at the end of the week. Recruit Agent Wilson will be filling in temporarily."

"Have you talked to him since he left Boss? Ziva and I have tried a couple of times and have not been able to get through to him."

"No, I haven't. He's had a lot to deal with in the last few months. Being an agent was important to him. Adjusting to being blind can't be easy."

"He seems to be adjusting just fine", Ziva said tartly as she returned to her desk.


	4. Two Months Later

**Chapter 4 - Two Months later**

McGee was working on his computer, alone in the bullpen, when he heard a strange tapping sound. He looked over to the hallway and jumped out of his seat. "Tony?"

"Hey Probie, have you managed to go on any dates while I've been gone?"

"Tony, what are you doing here? Did Gibbs know you were coming? How are you? We haven't seen or heard from you since you left the hospital."

"Slow down Probie." Tony took his white cane and started closing the sections. "First let me introduce you to my wife. This is Lisa. Lisa this is Tim McGee, better known as Probie."

Hello Lisa, I'm pleased to meet you."

"And I you. Tony talks about his team frequently. I feel as if I know you all."

"Where is the rest of the team Probie?"

"How did you know they weren't here?"

"I assume they'd have come over to say hello by now. Unless they are all mad at me and are not talking to me."

"They are down in Abby's lab. Do you want to go down?"

Yes, and why don't you call Ducky and Palmer and have them meet us there?"

"Sure thing. Tony are you in town for long. Everybody has missed you. Maybe we can get together one night and catch up."

"We'll be here a few days, business for my father."

Lisa took Tony's arm to guide him as they followed McGee to the elevator. As they entered the lab, Abby dropped the evidence bag she had been showing to Gibbs and Ziva. "Tony!" She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Tony, Tony, Tony! You're back."

"Hey Abs" Tony said as he hugged her back. "I'd say I need to breathe, but I'd rather be hugging you."

Abby hugged him for a few more seconds, then pulled back and punched him in the arm.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Why haven't you kept in touch. And you got married without telling me."

"I'm really sorry about that Abs, everybody. But first meet Lisa. Everyone introduce yourselves. I don't know where you all are."

As everyone got to talking, Gibbs leaned back against a table and looked at the scene with a slight smile on his face. Ducky spoke softly to him, "It is good to see the boy again isn't it Jethro. He looks happy."

Tony broke away from the group, "Gibbs?"

"Yes Tony?"

"Can we go up to the conference room to talk?" He reached out his hand.

As Gibbs led Tony, Tony called out. "Hey you all take care of Lisa for me."

"Don't worry we want her to tell us everything", Abby called out.

"Lisa, not everything please."

"Lisa talk."

Lisa smiled and said, "I'll answer anything I can answer, but first don't let him play the sympathy card with you. He'll milk it for all it's worth and be impossible to live with."

"Boss, you'd better get me out of here, I'm doomed."


	5. Conference Room

**Chapter 5 - Conference Room**

It had taken a while to get to the conference room. Word had gotten out that Tony was in the building and it seemed like every agent, assistant and clerk had tried to come and say hello. Finally Gibbs had had enough and roared "Get back to work."

As everyone scattered he led Tony into the conference room and seated him at the table. He then turned and locked the door. "That will keep them out."

Tony pulled off his sunglasses, then reached into his pocket to pull out a small plastic case. "Excuse me Boss. I have to get these out. I can't wear them for long periods of time."

"What's it like wearing them?"

"Well they do the job. Anyone who sees me without sunglasses does think that I'm blind, but they obscure my vision. If I wear them for too long a period of time, I start to get headaches."

Tony put the contacts in to the case, then looked over at Gibbs and smiled. "Nice to see you Boss."

Gibbs grinned, "And it's nice to see you seeing me. How is your vision?"

"It's like the blindness never happened. My doctor is pretty pleased. But he doesn't like me wearing these contacts. He's afraid they could damage my vision eventually."

"Hopefully you won't need them for much longer. Have you found out anything new?"

"Yes, I think it's all going to go down within the next few weeks. Lisa is pretty optimistic as well."

"You enjoying being married to an FBI agent DiNozzo?"

"Lisa's great, she's not your typical FBI agent Boss. It would have been a lot harder to pull this off without her."

"No she's not typical, she agreed to marry you for this case didn't she? It really was the only way to explain her being with you twenty-four hours a day. And to get her into you father's company. How are you getting along with your father?"

"So long as he thinks I'm doing what he wants, we get along just fine. And I'm great for PR for him when he's going for government contracts. A federal agent wounded in the line of duty. Gosh, you would think I was a marine home from the war."

"Did you contact Fornell Boss?"

"He'll be at my house tonight when you and Lisa come for dinner. You can fill us in on the case there. Are you going to have any trouble getting away tonight?"

"No, Lisa and I came a day early to settle in and do some visiting with old friends. My father won't be here until tomorrow."

"You know Boss, I could have killed Vance when I found out he'd sent for my father without my consent. But it turned out to be for the best. You and I have spent years trying to find something on him, not to mention all of the work the FBI has done. It looks like this is finally going to come to an end."

"Are you sure you're okay going through with this?"

"I've invested my whole life in trying to make this happen Boss. I need for it to be over once and for all."

"Okay then. Put those contacts back in, we need to get back to the others."

"Don't forget to bring a laptop home tonight Boss. Lisa and I can't be seen with one if we're just going out to dinner. I have some files I want you and Fornell to see."

"You think you're under surveillance?"

"Not from my father, but some of his associates, maybe. I don't know. As far as they know I only work on the legitimate side of my fathers business. Between that and the blindness our cover should be solid. But they do know that I'm a former federal agent, so their cautious around me."

"The sooner this is over with the better, I want you off the FBI's payroll and back on NCIS'."

"I'll say, Boss. I still can't believe I agreed to work for them, even temporarily. Fornell is getting quite a kick out of it."


	6. Dinner

**Chapter 6 – Dinner**

Lisa knocked on Gibbs' door at 6:30. At the same time, Tony just reached out and opened the door and stepped in.

"Tony, that's rude."

"Lisa he never locks the door. He expects us to just walk in."

"It sounds like he's in the kitchen."

They went into the kitchen and found Fornell checking on a roast in the oven. "Gibbs have you on KP duty Fornell?"

"He's down in the basement setting up the laptop. Hello DiNutzo, Lisa."

"We're doing this in the basement?" Lisa looked confused.

"Gibbs does everything in the basement. It works for him."

"We're not eating down there are we?"

"He would if you let him", Fornell contributed as he took plates out of the cabinet and handed them to Lisa. He pointed toward the dining room table, "Not tonight though." He walked to the basement door. "Gibbs get up here, this food is ready and the DiNutzo's are here.

During dinner, surprisingly, they did not discuss the case. Tony and Lisa instead filled them in on what their life was like in New York. Tony had some funny and some not so funny stories about how people treated him as a blind person. After they cleaned up they all headed down to the basement. Lisa took a flash drive over to the laptop and started to pull up files.

"Okay Tony fill us in on what you've got."

"We've got a lot Boss, it's bigger than we originally thought. It's going to take down more people than just my father, important people."

"Go on."

"On the legitimate side of my father's business he does research on biological weapons. He works on discovering what can be developed, antidotes, prevention. He is sanctioned to do this by the federal government, so he's got a lot of protection in Congress."

Lisa took over as she started showing files to Gibbs and Fornell. "We've been looking into his relationship with these two men. This one, is Senator Dyson and the other is Congressman Phillips."

"Boss, we've found proof that the three of them have combined resources and are selling those bio weapons oversees. Hammas has been confirmed, but there are at least two more buyers that we have leads on. Those two still have to be confirmed . We need help from your guys at the FBI to solidify those leads. We actually think we've gone as far as we can go from the New York side. It's time to bring the FBI and McGee and Ziva in on this."

"Tony and I can't stay here to help. It would look too suspicious. But we do think it's time that Tony gets his eyesight back. It will be a distraction for his father."

"He can't just get it back overnight."

"He's been complaining about headaches for a couple of weeks now. When we get back, I'll set up appointments for him with his doctors. He'll have a lot of tests, consultations, surgery and hospital time. And at the end he'll be able to see. We figure we can stretch it for about two weeks. The doctor you arranged for him to have has already been planning it out."

Fornell sat back after looking at the files. "This is good work. But it's still going to be tricky to pull this off considering who the players are. We're going to have to take everyone down simultaneously or we'll lose some of them."

"I'll send Ziva back to Israel this week. She can work with Mossad on the Hammas angle. We can use two of the international NCIS teams for the European angle. Fornell you'll lead the Washington op. McGee and Wilson will work with you. Tony, Lisa and I will take the New York angle along with your New York team. I figure we'll need about three weeks to pull this off."

"How will you explain an NCIS agent being in New York Gibbs?"

"I'll be visiting Tony after his miraculous recovery. After all, his leave is running out. He'll either have to decide to come back if he can pass his fit reps which will still be in doubt, or he'll have to resign. He'll be conflicted about whether or not he wants to come back. I can be working with him on the physical and firearms requirements." He flashed a grin at Tony.

Tony looked appalled. "Oh hell! Just remember you have to go easy on me Boss, I'll have just had surgery."


	7. Long Island

**Chapter 7 – Three weeks later**

Gibbs and Lisa were standing in the doorway of the big mansion watching Tony down in the drive. He was just putting his father into the back of one of the FBI's cars.

"He didn't have to do that, we could have made the arrest."

"No Lisa, he did have to do it. He just needed us to be here while he did it. He'll be able to move on now."

"Do you know everything that man put him through growing up."

"No, and I doubt that you do either. I just know some of it. I can imagine though. Tony is strong Lisa, even though sometimes, heck a lot of the times it seems like he's not. He became a cop because of the things he saw his father doing. And he worked his whole career to bring a stop to it. He's been hurt a lot. Now it's time for him to heal. You've helped him a lot with that, haven't you."

"I just helped him get through this moment in time. But I think you're the one who helped make him strong enough to go through with this. You and your team. You're his family.

"Yeah, we are." Gibbs smiled at her. "He's going to miss you."

"No he won't, I put in a request for transfer to D.C. I'm planning on keeping him."

"Well then, welcome to the family."

They watched as Tony turned and came back towards them, a big smile lighting up his face.

**The End**


End file.
